


【KKH/TK】人外

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】人外

  
  
  


 

不…不能再做了。

  
死抓着护栏的手又一次因掌心的湿润而滑下底端，尖锐的指甲在接二连三蛮横的顶撞中将对面的纱窗挠出了几道破堪的深痕。狼藉一片的阳台上零星飘落下几根黑灰色的羽毛，潮湿空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的淫靡气息。

光一的眼睛里似乎还残存着一丝不羁与戾气，只是那红通通的眼眶在泪水的浸润下已经丝毫没了威慑力。

他本想在某个无人知晓的陡岩峭壁上独自度过该死的发情期，尤其是当这尴尬的时段好巧不巧地遇上更令他抓狂的排卵期时——要是被那个恶魔知道就麻烦了，吃一堑长一智，他清楚地知道自己在这种处境下对付那性格恶劣的‘敌人’几乎是没有胜算的。可怎么说也是在飞禽中称霸的狠角色，打不过也休想让他再受上次那样的侵犯和羞辱，他宁愿暂时歇下威风乖乖躲在巢里熬过这段难耐的时光。心有余悸的焦躁状态下筑起的巢似乎也不如以往那般坚固，夜半时分袭来的汹涌情潮像外面突然间掀起的暴风雨一般强烈，潮闷空气中裹挟着的催情檀香一缕缕渗出巢穴，随即又被暴雨无情地拍散在稀薄的高空气流中。冷风借着缝隙钻进了巢穴，却无法让欲火中烧的人得到稍许平复，光一被这波过激的情热折磨得现出了大半人形，浑身赤裸地蜷缩在角落里蹭着草垫的无助模样怎么看也不像是昔日里叱咤风云的凶狠兽类。明明羽毛是鲜亮明丽的黑褐色，化成人类后的肌肤却是那种诱人的细腻白皙，白净的身体肉眼可见地染上层惹眼的红，他费力地睁开酸涩的双眼——那对浓密的睫毛在生理泪水的浸润下变得黏腻而沉重。大概是被烧昏了头脑，他有那么一瞬间居然有些庆幸自己没有将这个巢穴修筑完整，至少凑近那块残破缺口后呼啸而至的冷风能让他稍微清醒点，以免他再次失控做出些会追悔莫及的傻事，

——比如去找他。

 

他确信自己没有去找他，尽管脑袋还很昏沉混沌。

陌生而诡异的快感又一次从尾椎顺着脊背直冲上大脑，紧接着四肢都像是被电了似的瘫软无力下来，下沉的滚烫身体被人从身后重新捞起，紧贴在他后背的微凉温度霎时间让他夺回了几丝意识，“…出去、呃啊！”后穴因紧张而猛地吸绞住了那根显然没有完全插进去的粗长肉刃，他清楚地感受到了肠壁被一寸寸摩擦过所带来的令人战栗的快感。该死…更深了。

“放、放开……”  
几乎是咬牙切齿地，不想泄出一点承欢时会忍不住发出的奇怪呻吟。

“刚才你可是求着我操你的。”恶魔的低语蛊惑而轻佻，戏谑勾起的唇角似乎是在回味那段险些让他也失控的香艳画面。箍在腰间的手并没有松开的想法，远超常人尺寸的性器在光一试着挣脱时毫不留情地又往里狠插了几下，用力过猛的深顶直接操出了一声类似哭泣的惊喘，艳红的穴口像是失禁般颤颤挤出了一股黏稠的淫液。

他的发情期还没有结束，身体热得像要烧起来，沉甸甸的脑袋里连记忆都是朦胧不清的。他的四肢酸软无力，哑掉的嗓子也很痛。只有紧贴在他身后的细微凉意能让他舒服一点，他从来没有像今天这样热过——他发烧了。

恶魔是在断崖头发现的他，浑身赤裸，因情热而泛粉的肌肤被夜雨拍打得冰冷，他紧闭着眼蜷缩在破巢一角，直到被拥入熟悉的怀里时才勉强抬了抬眼皮。他撇过头将脑袋埋进浸满了雨水的沉重羽翼中，半晌才沙哑地对着他又恨又爱的冷血动物说了个“抱”字。

  
“啊——哈啊、呜！”顶…顶到了。又是那种可怕的感觉……每当恶魔的阴茎插到某个深处捣撞时都会勾起一阵令他哀叫腿软的过度快感，他的反应过于激烈了，以至于轻而易举地就暴露出了自身的弱点，接下来的操干目的性更明确了，短短几分钟就让他哭叫着抖个不停，稀薄的精液射得满腿都是。

“怎么了我的小动物。这里硬硬的是什么？”

“不呜——不要…不要…别顶那…—啊啊、呃啊！”他一定知道那是什么，顶进来的力道大得光一整个人都往前耸动了一下，眼前模糊的视线蓦地黑了下来，炸开的快感瞬间便从四肢百骸间蔓延开来。光一抓着护栏的手在恶魔激烈的动作中不断地打着滑，发软的双腿战栗着，微曲的膝盖时不时就随着抽插的动作抵上窗台边，他摇着头将自己的嘴唇咬的殷红，不时抽搐的小腹在一个更狠更深的插入中剧烈痉挛了一下，震颤收缩的小穴于是又吐出了几股透明湿滑的体液。

  
“小动物…告诉我刚才碰到了什么？”冰凉的嘴唇亲吻着光一的后背，他浑身都在颤栗，细嫩皮肤上激起的一层层细小颗粒正在无声诉说着他的敏感与兴奋。

“不能、不呜…哈啊——停、快停！呜呜……”显然他已经无法正常站立了，堪堪挂在阳台和恶魔的身体之间仿佛下一秒就会被操到昏阙过去，堂本刚将他带回临时搭建的大床上，保持着跪趴的姿势把他那根狰狞的性物彻底送进了他的体内。

“啊啊——好…好深——不要撞了…呜呜求你、”白皙的臀部在一次次过快的顶撞中高高耸起，酸软的膝盖为了躲避接踵而来的侵犯颤抖地支起，可无论怎么往前逃也还是会被插得忍不住想要哭出来，他几乎是被那根阴茎给钉住了，只能狼狈不堪地瘫软在床上接受这种令人崩溃的操干。

“又碰到了呢…是什么东西，会坏吗？”

“呜别——别再碰了…是…我的卵、哈……”  
那颗卵的顶端抵在他的生殖腔和甬道间最脆弱敏感的地方，往里深入是内腔，再往外又很容易碰到前列腺。卡在这个位置的卵时而被一个狠力操进最里面，随即又会在阴茎拔出体内时借着大量分泌的液体滑到甬道。光一跪趴在床褥上腰身绷紧着下陷成优美的曲线，被汗液浸湿的绯红脸颊半贴着床单，他的肩胛因使力而轻微耸动，没收得回的残破羽翼颤动了几下，随后隐约遮住了小半张红到几乎能滴出血的脸。

“让我弄出来…”

“你要生宝宝了吗？”似乎是终于打算放过他了，堂本刚缓缓拔出性器只留一小部分前端插在红肿的穴口处，抵在生殖腔的卵于是被内壁挤压着往外移动了一些，这一定是颗尺寸不小的椭圆形蛋，阴茎的抽离伴随着卵的滑出，突然袭来的巨大空虚感差点让他难耐地呻吟出声。汗水把床单打湿了大半，就在光一快要松了一口气时硕大的阴茎又一次带动着那颗卵顶到了比刚才还深的地方，恶魔低喘着露出了邪恶的微笑，他抚摸着光一微微隆起的小腹——不知那里面还藏着几颗呢。“我们的宝宝？”

“啊啊——哈啊——太深、呃啊——哈、会死…会死的……”颤抖的腰脊哆嗦着弯成了一个标准的弓，光一踮在床单上的脚尖将被褥蜷成了一朵淫靡的花，破堪的残翼遮挡不住他因极度的快感而失神恍惚的脸，更掩盖不住他濒临极限就要崩溃的哭喊，半湿的床单又被他弄得黏糊一片，稀薄的精液似乎也快被干光了。

“是我们的宝宝吗？”

“呜…是…是我们的…”

“真乖…那就生下来吧。”  
性器拔出后混杂的体液接二连三地从合不拢的媚穴中一股股涌了出来，光一瘫软在床上呼吸都在打颤，他的下半身依然保持着高高翘起接受侵犯的样子。黏稠的液体顺着股缝淌下他细微战栗的大腿根，光一紧紧握着拳头尽可能地想要绞紧咬合起已经被微微操开的肠壁，可不管他怎么使力，那颗卵都只是稍微活动一下后便又回到了原处…或是更里面的地方。

“呜呜…怎么办。”他几乎用尽了办法，可怜的床单也被他撕咬成了一团破布，光一快要被排卵过程中无可避免的多余快感和痛苦给逼疯了，他甚至好几次自己掰开臀瓣将手指插进后面去够它，可是没用。恶魔给予的回应是一个安抚的吻，他按揉着光一的小腹一边亲吻他颤抖的脊背一边用好整以暇的眼神示意他继续。

“出不来就把他捣坏好了…”

  
“不、不要进来……”豆大的眼泪一颗颗滚落脸颊，光一沙哑的叫声已经带上了明显的哭腔，他更大程度地张开自己的双腿，因过度用力而露出的利爪将床板挠得吱呀作响，不知过了多久，一阵鼻音浓重的绵长呻吟从被褥里传了出来，下面那张殷红的小嘴终于慢慢吐出了一小节白色的卵——它果然是椭圆形的，最粗大的中间部分还卡在他的肠壁中将出未出。光一蜷起脚趾晃悠悠地将臀部抬得更高，攥着床单的手因持续用力而青筋暴起，他的大腿打开到了极限，高昂的阴茎和含着卵不时溢出些黏液的肉穴全部都暴露无遗。

“呜——哈…嗯啊——哈啊…”不如就这样捣坏算了，光一真的快被这一切给折磨疯了。那颗顽固的卵不停挤蹭着他肿胀火辣的穴口，只要稍稍一放松就会再度滑进身体里。“再用力一点，我给你撑开。”他的头发都湿了，通红的脸上全是湿咸的眼泪，光一泪眼朦胧地看向堂本刚，微垂的嘴角看起来下一秒就会哭出来。

恶魔微凉的手指刚触碰到蠕动的后穴就让他一个激灵绞紧了穴口，好不容易产出的小半颗卵差点再次缩回里面。光一战栗着吸了口气，强忍着后穴被人扒开的羞耻和几丝不正常的微妙快感将腰身塌陷得更深，那颗白色的蛋终于动了丝毫，它一点点摩擦过红艳的后穴，每露出一寸都会带出一片色情的黏稠，每产出一分都会让他不受控制地颤抖呻吟。

等到那颗卵彻底排出体内后光一已经失了神瘫倒在了床上。意识昏沉中他只觉得痉挛的后穴还在源源不断地涌出些什么，或许是分泌过度的体液，或许是其他没排得出来的小卵。他已经没力气再管这些了——恶魔会帮他解决的，就像现在这样，他能感受到独属于恶魔的微凉手指正在他的后穴里搅动着。光一蜷在他的怀里累的眼睛都快要睁不开，只有合不起来的双腿时不时轻颤几下，他希望恶魔能早点结束他手上的动作好让自己能好好地睡上一觉。

“生完了吗？”  
他看着怀里面色绯红的‘小动物’，慢慢拔出手指后将他重新抱起来跨坐在自己腿上。

“生完了我们继续……”

光一在睡梦中听到了恶魔的声音，他的脊背一凉，求生欲让他选择假装没有听见。

“呜…——不…不要了…”  
可就算他装睡，对方也有一万种弄醒他的方法，操醒就是其中之一。

 

毕竟是恶魔嘛。


End file.
